


SS Wizard

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based off the marvel concept art, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, IronStrange, M/M, One Shot, Other than thanos, Stephen Strange in an Iron Man Suit, Stephen and Tony are drawn to each other, Tony made a secret suit, because I said so, everyone gets along, friendly avengers, no one died, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Stephen is backed into a corner, Tony calls in a secret suit he's been hiding, to help the sorcerer. Based on the concept art.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	SS Wizard

A laser shot past Tony, missing him by barely an inch. The once busy streets of lower manhattan had cleared out quickly, leaving only Tony and his team against a raging lunatic. Or that's what Tony was calling him.

"Friday, scan the area, let's find this bastard."

"Stark," Clint's voice came through his earpiece then. "A building just came down on Mercer street. I'm pretty sure that's where Strange was holding off two drones."

Dread coursed through Tony as he snapped his head in the direction of Mercer street. He boosted his repulsor jet packs and beelined for the building.

"Friday, scan the rubble," Tony ordered. But before he could even land, he was being thrown back by Dr. Hyde, as he was calling himself.

"You think your technology is so great. It's weak compared to mine. Everyone praises you for your tech but you're just a cheap knock-off of your father."

"Now that's just hurtful, don't you know I have Daddy issues?" Tony taunted as he struggled against the magnetic force keeping him in place. Whatever tech this lunatic was using was too strong for Tony's suit.

"Sir, Dr. Strange is trapped in the left wing. He appears to be unharmed. However, the two drones are making their way towards his location."

Tony struggled harder. He had to get to Stephen.

"Sir, I could send for the SS wizard," Friday offered when Tony remained unmoving.

"No," he snapped instinctively. He hadn't told Stephen about that yet. However, right now that seemed to be the only choice.

"Fine. Engage SS wizard," Tony huffed in frustration. There were still some kinks to work out, but it was a fully functioning suit.

A blast to his torso told him that Dr. Hyde had been talking.

"You still listening, Tony?"

"If I say no, will you shut up?" Tony snapped. He had to keep Dr. Hyde's attention while the suit made it to Stephen. They were less than two miles from the compound. That meant his suit would make it in less than a minute.

"SS wizard engaged," Friday spoke into Tony's ear.

"So why Dr. Hyde? Why not Mr. Hyde or Dr. Jekyll?" Tony asked, still fighting against the magnetic push keeping him pinned.

"Because I am not a fairy tale for kids to read. I'm a genius that deserves his dues."

"Sounds a lot like Dr. Jekyll if you ask me," Tony sneered. He knew if he kept irritating him, he would remain distracted giving his suit time to reach Stephen.

Tony tuned out the monologuing he'd started in favor of listening to Friday's analysis of the drones closing in on Stephen.

Stephen leaned back against a large fallen wall of cement as he fought to come up with a plan. His cloak was lost somewhere beneath the rubble and his ring was damaged. The cuts on his face and arms were minor, however he was sure he'd dislocated his shoulder. He tried to conjure a portal, in hopes of finding Clint or Steve, but no such luck.

"Damn it," He swore as he peered around the wall to see the drones closing in.

When he turned back, he was suddenly met with two bracelets clamping around his wrist. Instantly the bracelets grew up his forearms and shoulders.

"Nano tech," This was one of Tony's suits. Stephen frowned down as the suit formed around the eye of Agamotto as if using it as an energy source.

"Welcome Stephen Strange, I am Sabrina, your in suit Assistant,"

"Sabrina?" Stephen frowned as he looked down at himself now completely engulfed in the red and gold metal.

"Strange, can you hear me?" Tony's voice spoke up then in Stephen's ear.

"Stark," Stephen looked around, but his eyes couldn't focus with all the lights and programing in the helmet.

"You have two drones lining up for fire, you need to move," Tony spoke urgently.

Stephen turned to see the drones round the corner, hovering over him.

"Damn sling ring," Stephen swore, at least the suit would lessen the blow. He hoped.

"Sling ring engaged," Sabrina's voice spoke then, just as Stephen's hands began to glow.

"Ummm, okay," Stephen didn't know the first thing about how to use the suit, but it seemed to be catered to his abilities.

A blast to his already injured shoulder threw him back with a groan. "Sabrina, is there an eldritch whip I can...engage," Stephen asked, dodging another blast as he ducked behind some rubble.

"Eldritch whip engaged."

"Yes," Stephen swung the magic whip and yanked the drone into the other one, causing a minor explosion.

"Doctor, it appears the structure you are standing in is no longer stable. Shall I engage the cloak protocol?"

"The cloak? Yes," Stephen didn't know what was about to happen but suddenly he was lifted into the air. He tried to look behind him to see if there was indeed a cloak, but he couldn't tell. There didn't appear to be one.

However, his attention was suddenly brought to the fact that Tony was getting a beat down by Dr. Hyde. His back was pinned to the wall by a gun Dr. Hyde was holding.

"Sabrina, what have you got that can disengage that gun."

"It appears to be a magnetic conv- I don't care just stop it," Stephen hated the worry that coursed through him.

"Initiating target."

"Hurry up," Stephen didn't know how to do any thing himself so he hoped that the built in AI could help him.

Two blasts shot from his back then and turned, screaming towards Dr. Hyde and the magnetic blaster.

Instantly Tony was free and throwing everything he had at Dr. Hyde.

Stephen used the whips to bind his hands so that Tony could recover.

"Hey, Peter, I've got Hyde held up a bit if you could-" Stephen was cut off by a drone strike to his back, causing one of his binds to drop from Dr. Hyde's arm.

"I've got him, Mr. Dr. Strange," Peter said swinging in, and catching Hyde in spiderweb.

"The reat of us have cleared the perimeter, we're good," Steve's voice spoke up then.

"Nat, Sam do either of you come in?" Tony's voice spoke worriedly.

"We're good, no breaches here," Nat piped in.

"Let's all meet back at the compound," Tony let out a relieved sigh. No one had been hurt.

Stephen carefully landed on the building that had almost crushed him.

"The cloak in there?" Tony asked flying over.

"Yeah, it got pinned," Stephen nodded.

"Friday track the chip," Tony ordered, landing next to Stephen.

"You put a chip in the cloak?" Stephen turned to face Tony, a look of disapproval on his face. But it went unnoticed by the fact that his mask was still in place.

"I got it's consent. It's for cases like this. I have a tracking device in literally every piece of my tech, cause of assholes like that," Tony gestured over his shoulder.

"Chip located."

"I got this, stand back," Tony urged aiming his hand he blasted the rubble away several times until the cloak could be seen. He went over to push off the last of the debris, allowing the cloak to leap from its prison.

It quickly wrapped itself around Tony as if in a hug, before darting to Stephen who was no longer in Tony's suit.

"Let's get back to the compound, shall we? Fury's got him taken care of," Tony nodded towards where several shield agents were loading Dr. Hyde into one of their vehicles.

Before Stephen could respond, Tony was off.

Stephen looked down at the bracelets in his hands. They were a simple gold color but written just inside one of them was the name 'SS Wizard'.

Tony landed on his balcony and let the suit retract. He was only a little banged and bruised nothing too major, however he was filled with dread. Stephen would be back soon, and he would surely have questions about why Tony just happened to have a suit designed especially for the wizard.

"Mr. Stark that suit was-"

Tony held a hand up, "Please not now."

"Of course," Peter nodded and took a step back.

"Do me a favor will ya? Tell Happy to get some dinner up here, we're starved."

"Sure thing," Peter lit up before hurrying off. He was always so eager.

"Stark," Stephen's voice spoke from behind Tony then, causing him to tense slightly.

Tony turned to see Stephen holding out the gold bracelets.

"I believe these belong to you."

"Tony took them, opting not to say anything."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you have a suit specifically programmed to my abilities?" Stephen's tone wasn't accusing, it was more curious.

"You should get that shoulder looked at," Tony gestured to where Stephen's shoulder was obviously injured before walking off towards his shop.

"He has a suit tailored specifically to you?" Natasha asked.

Stephen only frowned after Tony.

"Your shoulder does look out of place," Steve commented then.

"Well I did have a building land on me," Stephen quipped. He shouldn't have been annoyed but he wanted to know why Tony had that suit and yet Tony refused to talk.

"I will fix that for you, no problem," Bucky piped in then as he approached Stephen.

"No that's not-uuurggg," Stephen groaned out as Bucky pressed his shoulder back into socket. He glared at Bucky but said nothing.

Bucky walked back towards the kitchen as if he hadn't just played doctor to a doctor.

"Thank you," Stephen growled out. It felt better despite the pain of the initial relocation.

Tony set the gold bracelets onto the band holder where they had been. He gripped the side of the table.

"Sir, Doctor Strange in approaching, should I let him in?" Friday asked causing Tony to jerk up. Indeed, Stephen had just approached the door.

"Go ahead," Tony sighed. He had a feeling there was not getting out of this conversation.

Stephen stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room as if he were in a museum.

"When did you do it?" Stephen asked, his hands clasping behind his back as he inspected a partially made suit to his left.

"About six years ago," Tony swallowed.

This caused Stephen's head to snap towards the genius.

"What? But that was during-"

"I was stupidly optimistic. It was a thank you for saving me. I felt bad and I hoped to one day be able to give it to you," Tony's eyes fell to the bracelets.

"It's been a year since Thanos. Why haven't you?"

Tony tried not to wince at the name, it still gave him nightmares.

"I don't know," Tony shrugged.

Stephen took a step forward. "Why me? Why not any of the others?"

"You have magic but you're vulnerable. You need a protective layer," Tony's tone was slightly hostile.

"Like Natasha? Or Clint?"

Tony swallowed hard but didn't respond.

"How'd you get it to harness the same energy as my magic."

"It's not, it's infused with some of the energy from the time stone, but...ultimately only a wizard can operate it. Wong helped."

"Wong," Stephen repeated with a disbelieving blink.

Tony only nodded.

"So why today?" Stephen knew why, but he wanted to hear Tony say it.

"You were in trouble and I couldn't get to you," Tony shrugged.

"So a damsel in distress," Stephen snorted.

Tony however didn't find that funny.

"No, you work with my team and it's my job to keep everyone alive. I lost half of them last time, including you, I won't do it again," Tony snapped.

"Tony," Stephen spoke gently, taking a step forward.

Tony frowned at the use of his first name.

"You already saved the world. There are always going to be assholes like Hyde out there, let us help you with those. You aren't alone."

"I was alone for five years. He took everything from me," Tony snapped.

"He didn't take Steve, or Natasha, or Clint. I know your relationship was strained, but look at everyone now," Stephen gestured to the computer screen that showed the team gathering around the table where Happy and Peter were spreading food out. "You did this. You brought this team together."

"You're not in it," Tony blurted.

"What?" Stephen frowned.

"I didn't give you the suit, cause you're not in the team. You don't want to be a part of the team. You're just..."

"Tony, so long as you need me, I am here for you. I may not spend my time here. Or train with you, but I am always here for you."

"Why?" Tony found himself asking.

Stephen's hands clenched tighter behind him, making them ache slightly.

"You feel it too?" Tony looked up at Stephen with hopeful eyes.

Stephen swallowed and nodded.

"I give suits to those I care about," Tony's eyes turned back to the screen where his team was gathered.

"Cap has the shield. Clint has special hearing aids. I made Natasha these little spider bombs," Tony chuckled. "Bruce had Veronica when he was with us. Peter has a suit, Rhodey has a suit, hell even Pepper has a suit. The point is. You gave everything up for me. We worked along side each other and..." Tony trailed off not knowing how to say what he was wanting to.

Stephen closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he reached over and pulled Tony into him. Their lips crashing together.

He instantly pulled back leaving Tony gaping up at him.

"Thank you, for the suit."

"Sir, the team is waiting on you for dinner," Friday spoke.

"Tell them, I'll be there in a minute," Tony said grabbing Stephen's lapels and pulling him back into a proper kiss.

Stephen's shaking hand came up to the back of Tony's neck.

When they broke apart Stephen spoke first.

"I have to ask, why Sabrina?"

"You know, the teenage witch," Tony gave Stephen a shit eating grin.

Stephen rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile back.

When Stephen arrived at the sanctum later that night to find a box on his bed. His heart leapt. Without even opening it, he knew what it was and who it was from.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the concept art of them swapping suits.


End file.
